


Hiearchy

by CaseyStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, slight spoiler for episode Shalom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Insight into Tony and Gibbs relationship before Gibbs left and explanation behind an exchange between the two after they meet again in Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiearchy

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

"You know I could arrest you for striking a Federal Agent?"

_Tony could recall the soft caress of the ties as he tested their strength, muscles in his arms and shoulders bunching at the tension._

_They'd hold._

_He'd never get the splinters out of the expensive silk, but they'd hold._

_Raising his eyes, he caught a glimpse of his lover through the skeleton of the boat, grey head bent to his task, seemingly oblivious to the semi-naked man bound opposite. Sure hands guided the sanding block again and again, smoothing and warming the wood to perfection, all the while Tony watching, his skin still smarting from his time with those hands, the echo of the punishing smacks resounding in his mind like some secret symphony. If he shifted his ass just so, the rough denim of his jeans would rasp across tortured flesh and he trembled with the urge to undulate against the seductive pressure of his heels._

_A change in the air drew the man from his illicit quest for pleasure to find that Gibbs had moved behind him, work rough hands caressing the vulnerable expanse of his neck. With a grace that belied his years the agent sank to his knees, urging Tony to lift his hips, to rise to his knees, possessive hands drawing hissed words of pleasure as short nails scratched across hair adorned pectorals, dropping to cup firm buttocks, palms pressing the abrasive material into the hot skin, rubbing tight circles of stinging hurt._

_Tony knew his lover could feel every excited pulse of his heart, every laboured breath, the tremors that wracked his body at the promise of what was to come. Gibbs' knees nudged insistently at Tony's, nestling himself between the spread thighs; roaming hands gripping the trim waist, teasing fingers pushing below the waistband of the jeans._

_One hand deftly unbuckled, unbuttoned and undid Tony._

"I know."


End file.
